Lavender Tractors
by Vamptress RayZor
Summary: What do you get when you mix lavender tractors, heavy weights, a county fair, and an engagement ring? Well, my friends dared me, so I did it! Squffie one-shot with major fluff and redneck stupidity.


_**Lavender Tractors**_

_Yuffie Kisaragi2_

_Summary: What do you get when you mix lavender tractors, heavy weights, a county fair, and an engagement ring? Well, my friends dared me, so I did it! Squffie one-shot with major fluff and redneck stupidity._

_Dedicated to: My idiotic friends. You all dared me to make a one-shot Squffie using our fair (which the name of the fair is changed) and the tractor pulls/derby arena. I did it! So, for you all! **Much Amour!

* * *

**_

"I told you, he said that I'm not _allowed_ to tell you." He was calm, as always, but a faint smile played on his face. Zircon orbs glimmered down at his friend, who stood there with her hands on her hips and a miffed look on her face.

"Riku," she whined, her navy eye pleading, being singular due to the way her nose-length bangs always chose to fall over her right eyes in a cute fashion. "I need to know! He only told me that he'd see me tonight at the tractor pulls. Squall **never** goes to the tractor pulls unless I drag him! Just **_tell me_**!"

The silver-haired young man chuckled, but merely shrugged, a half-smile forming on his face. "He said that you'd ask, but I'm supposed to make sure you're at _'that redneck tradition'_ by seven-thirty."

Yuffie sighed heavily and zipped up her gray Carhartt, the bitter September wind was biting vengefully into any exposed skin. Leave it to Squall _"Leon"_ Leonhart to call her favorite thing about the fair a _"redneck tradition"_. She supposed that it _was_; large farm machinery jacked up with expensive - and powerful - engines, trying to pull a flat bed weight down the length of a football field. Her father never had gliked the tractor pulls, but her mother and uncle always used to set a date during the fair to take their kids and watch and root for their favorites. Yuffie's own brother entered every year since he was eighteen, a whopping six years, and had gotten second place in the amatuers division his first year.

She inhaled the blissful scents of fair food, loving every moment of it. It was nearly dark by the time Yuffie Kisaragi and Riku Suavee had reached the back of the fairgrounds where the tractor pulls and derby arena was. Every year, the schedule changed. This year, the pulls were held on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights, the derby being on Monday and Wednesday nights... Yet another _"redneck tradition"_ of car smashing into each other for the hell of it.

The young man, clad in thick, straight leg jeans and a heavy blue Carhartt jacket, led Yuffie to the wooden bleachers and all the way to the top, just like Squ-err, Leon had instructed for him to do. Yuffie wrapped up in a thick blanket she'd brought, wishing that she had been able to find warmer gloves than her black knit ones. She had worn wamr enough clothing and was wrapped in a thick blanket 0 not to mention the two pairs of socks she wore under her work boots - and _still_ managed to be cold. She was blaming it on the absence of Leon's body heat that had been there Monday through Friday nights.

"Yuffie!" Aerith and Cloud Strife climbed through the people to reach where the shivvering girl and Riku sat so Aerith could hug her friend, then sit down a row beneath her.

"Hi, Ae-Ae-Aerith," the cold martial artist managed throguh chattering teeth. "Hi, Cloud. What are you guys doing here in Hick Central? Don't you have some big test coming up this week at OSU?"

Cloud, looking _very_ out of place with his yellow-blonde gravity-defying spikes - of which were sixteen inches long, Yuffie and Aerith finally measured- rolled his eerie blue eyes. "Aerith just told me that she's never seen the tractor pulls before. So, of course, I brought her to the Brawn County Fair."

Aerith instantly blushed. "The tractor pulls aren't something we go to in the city," Yuffie could scarcely make out over the roar of an engine.

"In Class A," the announcer said via an intercom, "We have seventeen contestants. First up is _Lady Hawk_ driven by Tracy L. Hawkins from Gerogetown."

"I went to school with her," Yuffie told Riku. "She was a mega-bitch."

He grinned. "I went to school with and dated her identical twin sister. She was a lousy kisser, but a great partier."

Tracy barely made it halfway before her red Case tractor could take no more and its tires merely spun in the mud. After her, five more went, one making it within a few feet of a full-pull. The seventh tractor up was Yuffie's cousin, Ryan Scott Cahall - her mother's nephew. He got a full-pull and she cheered wildly. Two more went before her brother's tractor, _Much Amour_, came out. They had painted it a lovely shade of lavender with pink trim, then Yuffie and their mother had used the remaining pink paint to add hearts all over it. In large red letters along the side of the pretty John Deere tractor were the words _"Much Amour! By Anya, Derek, & Yuffie Kisaragi, in partnership with R. Scott and Johnny Cahall"_.

"This tractor is called _Much Amour_ and it is owned by Derek Kisaragi. It serves two purposes tonight, folks. To honor the memory of te late Anya Kisaragi and-" Laughter broke out about something next to her as the announcer said the second reason, so Yuffie was unable to hear it. "Derek, unfortunately, will not be driving tonight." Yuffie's brows furrowed. "Instead, Leon Leonhart will be driving."

Yuffie's heart raced as her eyes met Riku's. Suddenly, it all came together; why Squall had wanted her to be there, why Riku was so secretive, why Cloud and Aerith had suddenly shown up. Squall was driving _Much Amour_, a tractor that was capable of making a full-pull easily! He had not only watched the pulls all week, but he was **_participating_** in them! She watched, her stomach in knots, as her boyfriend gave the men on either side of him a thumbs up once the heavy weight flat bed was attached firmly to the tractor.

"Here we go!" the announcer hollered and _Much Amour_ went down the track with grace and ease. Squall only stopped the tractor once he was sure that he had made a full-pull. Yuffie watched him climb out of the tractor and cheered wildly, a goofy grin on her face. He walked toward where she, Aerith, Cloud, and Riku sat, his work boots collecting mud from the track as he crossed and his hair messy from the helmet that all contestants must wear in order to participate. He leapt the railing and quickly made it up to Yuffie, kneeling on one denim-covered knee on the bench below her, beside Aerith. In his hand was a small gray velvet box.

"Yuffie, will you marry me?" His crystal blue eyes were locked with her navy blues as he popped the question and prayed that she would say yes.

She nodded vigorously. "Oh, gawd! Of course! Yes!"

With a smile, he removed her glove and slipped the diamond-crested engagement ring on her finger and she kissed him deeply. The crowd went wild, the announcer went wild, and the two lovers did not even notice. They were lost in their own little world and did not want to share it with anyone else. When their lips parted, leaving them both slightly winded, Yuffie saw her big brother grinning at her from the derby slash tractor pull arena.

"I didn't lie, by the way," said Aerith with a huge grin. "O'd never seen tractor pulls until tonight!"

The five friends laughed at the humorous situation. After all, it wasn't every year that a guy would propose via tractor pulls... Especially after driving a lavender John Deere whose name means _A lot of love_ in French.

Yuffie felt happier than she had ever felt in her life. Wrapped in Squall's loving embrace, she was not only warmer than she had been all night, but she felt safe and joyous. She was giddy and calm; she was hyper and quiet; she was everything all at once. Most of all, though, she was in love with Squall _Leon_ Leonhart, her thiry-year-old fiancee... And within two months she could _legally_ drink alcohol! How much better could life get? How much happier was it possible for a person to get?

Squall held her close as they sat to watch the rest of the pulls. "I love you, Yuf."

With a smile, she nestled closer, both for warmth and pleasure. "I love you too, Squall."

_**fin.**_

**YK2: Hope you liked! It was a boredom thing that I started last night as I listened to music.**

**Surka: Finally! I'm back in business! I've finally returned to help make these BEAUTIFUL Squffies! I am not dea-**

**Dracon: I helped too, Surka.**

**Surka: Dammit!**

**Reno: Yeah, she owns nothing, by the way. I just noticed that she forgot her disclaimer and I, as her body guard, decided to put it down here.**

**Elena: Goody-goody.**

**Tseng: Shut up, Elena. You talk too much.**

**Elena: WHAT? Why I-**

**YK2: GRAH! Sorry 'bout the... eh heh... body guards, people. (Watch out for the blonde one, she's bitchy!)**

**Elena: AM NOT!**

**All (With the exception of the bitching blonde): Till Next Time! Audi!**

**-Yuffie Kisaragi2, Dracon Fira, Surka Sokyu, & the Turks -**


End file.
